Your Destiny
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: A one shot inspired by the web clip preview for episode 1-17 on the CW site. Non Canon.


Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ X ~

Jedikiah looked over the rails at the city streets far below, thankful his long overcoat was warm. The wind was fierce this high up. Not the most comfortable place for a meeting, but John was distrustful despite Stephen's many assurances.

His thoughts were bleak as he looked around. _Well_, t_here was no chance of any crystals being placed up here._ The building had no outside entrances on this side and the walkway was narrow, more for maintenance people than for a meeting. An overhang prevented an attack from above. They could walk three abreast, but if he did try a trap John could easily escape it. He was surprised by an unexpected burst of pride. _John had been his best student. _

It wasn't long before a flash made him turn his back to the railing to confront his former agent.

"You wanted to meet." John, arms tightly folded across his chest, snapped the words out.

Jedikiah wondered if the crossed arms were a defense against the cold. That leather jacket he was wearing didn't appear that warm. He certainly hoped so because otherwise John's body language did not bode well for a comfortable conversation "You're looking good, John." Jedikiah kept his face agreeable, striving for a cordial tone.

"Let's skip the social crap. You must want something." John, hands now shoved in his pockets, pacing nervously back and forth, clearly wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

Jedikiah figured he might as well get to the crux of the matter. "The Founder's launched a full out hunt for us."

"Stephen told me."

"There's only one resolution to this issue." Jedikiah, stepped forward blocking John' forward motion, looking him full in the face.

"And that would be?" John put his hands on his hips.

"For you to kill him." He figured he might as well make it short and to the point.

John half laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. Just like his mentor to state something of this magnitude like he was talking about sending him to the store to buy some groceries. "You don't want much from me, do you?"

"It's the only way."

"How could I possibly get close enough to kill him? The man has more guards than Fort Knox." John threw his hands up in the air.

"If anyone can do it, it's you. You were groomed for this job." Jedikiah used his most persuasive Ultra second in command voice.

A bitter laugh tore from John's throat. "Now, that is the perfect word."

Jedikiah was cautiously silent, just watching his face, not sure what set him off.

"Groomed." John shook his head again. "That's what I've been. That's what all the people in the Annex program were. Groomed to fit into your master plan to one day kill the Founder. Groomed," John's mouth twisted as he repeated the word. "Isn't that a word you use to describe a dog? Cause that's what I've been to you. A dog you raised from a pup. Separated me from the rest of litter. I was your pet. Killian was another pet dog. You kept us fighting each other for your favor, but you were master of the pack. That is until Killian turned on you. Bit your hand didn't he? Then you had me put him down." A tortured sound, half sob, half moan escaped him.

As Jedikiah, reaching a hand out, moved in, John backed up. "Don't!" He threatened, raised finger warning his former mentor off. "Everyone I would have turned to conveniently had to be killed. My friend at the newsstand. Your brother. Always teamed me with the older kids that I didn't fit in with. Only had you to turn to."

He walked away looking up at the night sky, wondering why it had never struck him with such clarity before. "And you trained me like a dog. Good, John. Atta boy, John. Except the reward wasn't a biscuit or a bone. It was affection. You let me think you felt something for me." He turned around walking back, accusing, "And the worst part was your pet name for me. Son. Come on, Son. Hey, Son."

Jedikiah had to put a stop to this, had to make him see reason. "It's your destiny, John."

"It may be my destiny, but you chose it. You planned it. You guided every single step I made so in the end it's my only choice." John didn't care that the sheen in his eyes was obvious. "I'll do it. I'll do it to protect Stephen and the Tomorrow People. But I hate you for making me care about you when you've never given a damn about me."

He waited a moment, half hoping Jedikiah would deny his accusations, but the silence stretched too long. "I'll send Stephen for you. You can fill your nephew in on the details." A turn, a flash and he disappeared.

Jedikiah stood for a moment, his lips parting, before turning back to look over the railing to the city below. The wind picked up, buffeting him, making him search in his pockets for gloves. He lifted his head and fiercely protested, "I've always done what needed to be done. No matter what the cost. Someone had to do it, and I did it. I made it happen when no one else could."

Only the muted traffic sounds of the city far below answered him.

He raised the collar of his coat against the chill night air. "I'm sorry, Son."

~ FIN ~


End file.
